Portugal
(coming soon) Astrology (coming soon) Politics Portugal shows Corbyn's economic plan is strong and stable - People's News By Iwan Doherty, September 7, 2017 "We have been told time and again that Corbyn's economic policies are in the land of fantasy. That he'd bankrupt us before bedtime and send us back to the 1980s in Venezualasic. Portugal's Socialist government have shown that to be a malicious lie spread by those who serve the Conservative party." "Portugal went a similar way to Britain after the financial crash and following European debt crisis. It elected a Conservative government to cut it's debt in 2011. However it did need a bail out from the IMF which it received on the promise of Austerity reforms, the bailout was €78bn. ...services were privatised, VAT raised and public sector jobs took a pay freeze if they were lucky. Education got a 23% cut, health and social security went the same way. The result was 17.5% Unemployment in 2013, a 41% jump in company bankruptcies and year after year of net economic decline. The best annual GDP growth of the nation was 0.9% in 2014. Every other year saw the economy shrink." "However in 2015 a Socialist coalition got into power. Their radical reforms included raising the minimum wage, lifting a freeze on pensions and cancelling pay cuts for civil servants. Sound familiar? The clincher, to really show they are the Portuguse Corbyn's Labour, they introduced 4 new bank holidays. The opponents of this government pronounced it fairy-tale economics. Sure to bankrupt the economy. That didn't happen What did was a full economic recovery. The economic growth jumped, 13 quarters of consecutive growth followed. Unemployment reduced by 7.7% since it's peak." "Portugal has halved it's deficit in two years. Our austerity measures have taken off 3/4 in 7 years, but we will not achieve a balanced budget until 2025 if Theresa May is to be believed." Portugal’s Socialists toast ‘biggest ever’ election win - Politico By Paul Ames, October 2, 2017 "Prime Minister António Costa consolidated power in Portugal as his Socialist Party (PS) won big in city hall elections nationwide, again bucking the trend of a center-left decline in the rest of Europe." "The Socialists captured a record haul of 158 town halls out of the country’s 308 cities and towns." "The party held Lisbon and won nine of the 15 most populous cities. A rare disappointment was a failure to take the mayor’s office in second city Porto from a popular centrist independent." "The Socialists didn’t only grab votes from the right. The Portuguese Communist Party (PCP) — which backs Costa’s minority government — lost 10 town halls to Costa’s Socialists, holding just 24. A night of shocks for the Communists included the loss of traditional strongholds of Almada and Barreiro in the red belt of industrial suburbs south of Lisbon and the rural fief of Castro Verde, which the Communists had held since the 1974 revolution that made Portugal a democracy." Category:Europe Category:Countries Category:Geography Category:Colonialism Category:Decolonisation Category:Portugal